


Лес душ

by Sangrill



Series: Тор: Рагнарек [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Pseudo-Incest, Smart Thor (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: – Тот неженка с красивой шевелюрой? – Корг задумчиво хмыкнул. – Дернул тебе, а?– Что? Нет, он мой брат, – протараторил Тор; кровь прилила к лицу. – Просто хотел сказать, что мы спали в одной постели. Хватит говорить за меня.Корг спокойно пожал плечами и вернулся к груде труб, которую разбирал.– Не мне вас судить. Дело ваше.





	Лес душ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forest of Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692988) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



– Что ты сотворил? – Локи с отвисшей от потрясения челюстью уставился на почерневшую бесформенную массу, когда-то бывшую постелью Тора. – На тебя напали посреди ночи?  
– Нет, – Тор сделал глубокий вдох; кожа еще вибрировала от жарко гудящего электричества, – приснилось…  
Локи обратил настороженный взгляд на него и резко спросил:  
– Что тебе привиделось, Тор?  
– Не помню, – помедлив, солгал тот. Невольно поднялась рука, жаждая коснуться, убедиться в том, что брат и в самом деле здесь, целый и невредимый, стоит рядом. Подавив порыв, Тор вместо этого потянулся к стоявшей у локтя Локи медовухе. Призрачный привкус крови Локи был еще свеж во рту, победная ухмылка Хелы осталась выжжена на поверхности черепа. Дрожащей рукой подняв чашу, Тор махнул едва теплой жидкости и поморщился.  
– Поосторожнее там, еще одного алкоголика на борту нам не вынести, – Локи сжал пальцы на руке Тора, поднятой для нового глотка. – Тебе нужно научиться контролировать свои силы, брат, – ловко выуживая медовуху из пальцев Тора, продолжил Локи, – корабль не может позволить себе еще больше повреждений, особенно после происшествия с Халком.  
Тор поморщился от всплывшего воспоминания. После коронации он спал урывками, и утомление сделало его неосторожным. Новоиспеченный король Асгарда нечаянно ударил молнией Брунгильду, когда та подошла со спины и хлопнула его по плечу, после чего его швырнул в стену излишне опекающий ее Халк. В толстом слое металла осталась вмятина с Тора размером. Отлепившись от этой воронки, Тор еще долго извинялся перед напуганным ими семейством.  
– Прости, брат, – пробормотал Тор, когда Локи приподнял его подбородок, чтобы рассмотреть налитый кровью глаз, и сжал губы при виде явных признаков измождения на лице.  
Локи вздохнул.  
– За мной.  
– Куда мы идем?  
– А ты как думаешь? – закатил глаза Локи. – Посреди ночи-то.  
– Буду спать у тебя? – постаравшись не выдать нетерпение, спросил Тор.  
– И да, и нет, – Локи бесшумно прошел по безлюдному коридору, Тор – за ним по пятам. Шипя, открылись двери каюты, и по взмаху руки Локи на полу рядом с большой постелью появилась временная, походная. Локи ухмыльнулся: – Будешь спать на полу.  
– Но…  
– Это не обсуждается, Тор, – перебил его Локи, – делить с тобой постель невозможно: ты перетаскиваешь себе все одеяла и за все цепляешься. Это или ничего, брат. Я и так расщедрился. Завтра сможем найти тебе более постоянное жилище.  
– Ладно, – надулся Тор, стянул тунику и улегся на походную кровать.  
Локи приглушил свет и забрался в свою.  
Правая глазница, хоть и залеченная, все пульсировала, словно свежая рана, словно тогда, когда рука Хелы пробила грудную клетку Локи, когда одуряющая боль вонзилась так глубоко, что Тор, подскочивший на постели с потрескивающими над кожей молниями и обжигающим горло безмолвным воплем, подумал, будто умер.  
– Помнишь, когда мы были маленькими, мама рассказала нам ту историю про кракена, и ты вбил себе в голову, что он живет у тебя под кроватью? Так боялся спать один, – прижимая ладонь к горящему рубцу на лице, прохрипел Тор.  
Немного погодя до его ушей в темноте донесся вздох, в котором чувствовалась улыбка.  
– Когда мама отказалась и дальше проводить ночи у меня в комнате, ты взялся изловить зверя и на две недели раскинул лагерь у меня под кроватью. Я свешивал руку, и ты не отпускал ее до самого рассвета, – негромко усмехнулся Локи, – каждую ночь, целых две недели, выряженный в свои крошечные доспехи валькирии и с крошечным мечом.  
– А повзрослев, ты завел настоящее ручное чудовище, и оно спало у тебя под кроватью. Жутко меня как-то раз напугало, когда попыталось затащить к себе, – качая головой от воспоминаний о причудливых увлечениях Локи, добавил Тор.   
Здоровый глаз привык к темноте, и на потолке стала различима россыпь искорок, имитирующая ночное небо над Асгардом. Было ли Локи легче засыпать под знакомыми звездами их родного мира?  
– Что с нами стало, Локи?  
Локи пошевелился, зашуршали простыни, и, повернув голову, Тор увидел протянутую к нему руку. Он без раздумий потянулся навстречу, и их пальцы сплелись в темноте.  
– Не знаю, – в тишине прошептал Локи.  
Тор сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох и открыл рот:  
– Я увидел, как она убила тебя у меня на глазах, наша сестра, и был бессилен ее остановить, – слова полились, как кровь из безобразной раны: – Я все молил и молил, чтобы она лучше убила меня, но Хела сказала, что хочет, чтобы я помучался перед смертью, чтобы испытал самую кошмарную боль в мире, чтобы поистине сломался…  
– Довольно, – пальцы Локи сжались, подобно холодной стали, – я здесь, а Хела мертва.  
– Да, ты здесь.  
К его удивлению, брат выругался себе под нос.  
– Поднимайся, – рявкнул Локи.  
– Что?  
– Не заставляй повторять, Тор, – брат освободил пальцы и подвинулся, чтобы ему хватило места на кровати. – Только на одну ночь, и видит Один, утащишь себе одеяла – получишь кинжал в задницу.  
Теплое чувство густой волной обволокло грудь Тора, гоня прочь ледяные следы кошмаров. Он забрался в постель под бок к Локи, на теплые, пахнущие братом простыни. Тот, полускрытый в завалах пышных подушек, повернулся к нему спиной. Яростным движением он дернул одеяла на свою сторону. Тор, улыбнувшись, потянулся к нему и запечатлел на затылке благодарный поцелуй.  
– Спасибо, Локи, – смыкая веки, шепнул он.  
Сон овладел Тором в несколько секунд. На сей раз ему не приснилось ничего.

По пробуждении оказалось, что кто-то подложил в правый сапог Тора склизкую жабу.  
Еще неважно соображая после того, как наконец-то хорошо выспался, Тор забыл проверить, прежде чем сунуть ногу. За годы, полные многочисленных досадных столкновений с плутовством Локи, он приобрел здоровую привычку проверять каждый предмет одежды, прежде чем его надевать.  
Он выругался и скривился, почувствовав ногой скользкое и мокрое.  
Послышавшееся откуда-то из-за шкафа хихиканье указало на виновника. Тор вскочил с кровати брата и сумел ухватить крошечную зеленоглазую девчушку, не дав ей возможности удрать. Он посадил ее себе на колени и надел лежавшую на прикроватном столике повязку.  
– А ты кто такая? – притворно нахмурился он.  
– Альва! – прощебетала порозовевшая от смеха малышка. Со своими черными как вороново крыло волосами и зелеными глазами она пронзительно напоминала его плута-братца.  
– Скажи-ка, Альва, ты моему брату случаем никем не приходишься? – слабо поинтересовался Тор и опустил ее на пол, чтобы взять из шкафа одну из зеленых туник Локи. Пока он одевался, Альва, довольно сверкая глазами, осторожно вытащила из сапога склизкую бурую жабу и, держа ее обеими руками, протянула ему. Жаба поприветствовала его громким кваканьем.  
– И где же ты ее достала?

Локи обнаружился сидящим у одного из окон, выходивших на простиравшуюся за бортом темную бездну, с открытой на коленях толстой книгой и стайкой играющих детей вокруг. На глазах у Тора к нему подбежал маленький светловолосый мальчишка и мячиком отскочил от установленного Локи вокруг себя барьера. Брат, ухмыльнувшись, неспешно перевернул страницу.  
– Он сказал тебе украсть жабу у герпетолога с третьей палубы? – спросил Тор у сидящей у него на руках девочки. Альва горячо закивала. Тор аккуратно опустил ее и подошел к брату.  
Под протестующий вскрик Локи молния Тора разнесла магический барьер, словно сахарное стекло, вот только протянутые руки прошли сквозь тело как нож сквозь масло. Тор удивленно помедлил, и в этот момент от его головы отскочило нечто твердое. Тор хмуро развернулся: Локи со свободно сжатым в длинных пальцах округлым камешком стоял, грациозно опершись на одну из стальных колонн.  
– Что ты там говорил про то, что я предсказуем, Лорд Грома? – протянул он.  
Тор увернулся от следующего броска и, бешено улыбаясь, схватил ближайшую попавшуюся под руку вещь, которой совершенно случайно оказался декоративный валун размером с небольшую машину. Локи испуганно округлил глаза:  
– Тор, да подожди ты минутку…  
– Ваше величество! – голос Хеймдалла прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Все еще держа над головой огромный камень, Тор медленно-медленно повернулся к нему. Рядом, согнувшись, хохотала как гиена подошедшая вместе с Хеймдаллом Брунгильда.  
– Положи орудие убийства, Тор, – раздраженно произнес Хеймдалл. – Стоило вас на час оставить, и вы докатились до того, что бросаетесь друг в друга камнями, как пятилетние дети.  
– Это он начал, – Тор обвинительно ткнул пальцем в поспешившего соорудить на лице маску невинной юности брата.  
– Трехлетние, – поправился Хеймдалл.  
Тор почувствовал, как запылало лицо. Брунгильда ухмыльнулась.  
– Подойдите, вы двое, – поманил Хеймдалл и хмыкнул, когда оба, подозрительно сощурившись, остались стоять, – я не наказывать пришел. Корг с бунтовщиками работают в машинном отделении, нужно, чтобы ты пришел взглянуть на кое-какие изменения, что они предлагают, прежде чем мы за них примемся, – сказал он Тору, а затем повернулся к Локи, вытащил что-то из-под плаща и отдал ему. – Эта книга – единственная, которую мне удалось сохранить в изгнании, твоя мать хотела, чтобы я передал ее тебе, когда придет время. Думаю, время пришло, Локи.  
– Мама?   
Дрожащими руками Локи открыл книгу на первой странице, и его глаза благоговейно расширились при виде элегантного почерка Фригги.  
«Моему дорогому Локи».  
Он проглотил ком в горле:  
– Я…  
Тор сжал его плечо. Локи повернулся к нему с легкой улыбкой на лице и с трепетом в голосе тихо произнес:  
– Книга заклинаний, что мама изобрела сама. Для меня.  
– Никого более достойного не придумаешь.  
Он даже не запротестовал, когда Тор сгреб его в охапку и запечатлел у виска теплый поцелуй.  
Хеймдалл улыбнулся им:  
– На седьмой палубе обсуждают, какие культуры можно посадить на корабле. Твоя мать была богиней мудрости и знания. Ступай, Локи, используй свою светлую голову, помоги им что-нибудь придумать.  
Дети вокруг разочарованно застонали.  
– У него дела, – Хеймдалл прочистил горло, – а вы идите со мной, время утренних занятий.  
Тор проводил их взглядом, дующихся и волочащих ноги.  
– Похоже, ты, дорогой братец, весьма популярен среди молодежи, – не убирая руку с плеч Локи, поддразнил Тор.  
Локи задумчиво хмыкнул, бережно прижимая к груди книгу матери. Он повернулся к Тору, смерил взглядом веселую улыбку и спросил:  
– Как спалось?  
– Прекрасно, – Тор счастливо вздохнул, еще разок хлопнул Локи по спине и двинулся по коридору со словами: – Сегодня в то же время, братец?  
– Стой, что? – закричал тот ему вслед. – Нет, Тор! Вчера ночью был первый и последний раз! Больше не пущу! Ты мне любимую подушку всю обслюнявил, ты, отвратительное животное!

– Здорово, чувак, – поприветствовал Тора Корг, – уже не так похож на труп.  
– Спасибо, наверное, – улыбнулся Тор. – Выспался, наконец – у Локи в постели.  
– Тот неженка с красивой шевелюрой? – Корг задумчиво хмыкнул. – Дернул тебе, а?  
– Что? Нет, он мой брат, – протараторил Тор; кровь прилила к лицу. – Просто хотел сказать, что мы спали в одной постели. Хватит говорить за меня.  
Корг спокойно пожал плечами и вернулся к груде труб, которую разбирал.   
– Не мне вас судить.  
Тор прочистил горло и сменил тему:  
– Как дела у Мика?  
Корг снова пожал плечами.  
– Нормально. Не особо смыслю в биологии самцов-сакааранцев, но вроде у него период гнездования: без конца мечет икру и охраняет территорию.  
– Ясно, – ужаснулся Тор.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, по-моему, это у него икра с заднего конца идет, – задумчиво потирая подбородок, продолжил Корг, – если подумать, это может быть очень рыхлый понос. В любом случае, у нас в каюте он уже повсюду, надо, наверное, скоро сводить Мика к целителям.  
– Да, точно, – опасливо пятясь, ответил Тор.

Когда он проходил атриум, театральная труппа Локи в который раз ставила там «Трагедию Локи в Асгарде». В центре просторного помещения воздвигли временную сцену, и, несмотря на то, сколько раз все уже видели представление, собралась внушительная толпа. Вместо того, чтобы почувствовать раздражение от дурацкого диалога, Тор широко улыбнулся и подошел поближе.  
– Я сделал это не ради него, – театрально провозгласил «Локи» и обмяк на руках у «Тора», который, с красным лицом ревя в три ручья, обливался соплями и слюнями.  
– Я так не плачу, – сообщил Тор одному из стоявших рядом подданных.  
Женщина приподняла бровь, маленький мальчик подле нее взглянул на него с таким же, как у матери, скептическим выражением на лице. Тор прочистил горло и отвернулся, чувствуя, как теплеют уши. На глаза ему попалась крепко прижатая к груди девочки бледная кукла с черными волосами. Он пригнулся, чтобы стать с девочкой одного роста, и спросил:  
– Что это у тебя тут, малышка?  
– Это Локи, – рыженькая девчушка с горящими карими глазами сунула куклу ему под нос, – величайший чародей девяти миров! Когда вырасту, хочу быть как он.  
– Правда? – основательно развеселившийся Тор оглядел тряпичную куклу. – А почему?  
– Он был такой храбрый, что пожертвовал собой, чтобы защитить своего братика.  
От ее слов у Тора защемило сердце.  
– А у тебя есть братики и сестренки?  
– Две маленькие сестренки, – сияя, пропищала она.   
Тор с нежной улыбкой вгляделся в ее неистово гордое лицо.  
– Ну, им повезло, что ты у них есть.  
Осторожным движением большого пальца он стер с кончика ее носа грязное пятнышко. Девчушка вспыхнула и тихо поблагодарила его. Ее следующие слова: «Ты не такой глупый или ужасный, как в сказках», – заставили шокировано охнуть с улыбкой наблюдавшую за их общением мать.  
– Мерида! – резко отчитала она. – Прошу прощения за ее неподобающие слова, ваше величество.  
– В каких еще сказках? – нахмурившись, спросил Тор.  
– В «Вечерних сказках Одина», – ответила Мерида, показывая на что-то, зажатое в руках у того мальчика-скептика. Это была толстопузая, с торчащими зубами кукла-Тор – по крайней мере, судя по светлым волосам, доспехам, плащу и крохотному молоту.  
– Ясно, – процедил Тор.   
Он выпрямился, как раз когда пьеса подошла к концу, и асгардцы вокруг разразились бурными аплодисментами. Подождав, пока актеры не откланяются, он подошел к сцене через толпу, расступавшуюся, чтобы дать ему дорогу.  
– Ваше величество, – «Один» в годах уважительно склонил голову, но Тор небрежным взмахом руки прервал эти формальности.  
– А другие пьесы вы ставите? – не стал он ходить вокруг да около.  
– Что? – удивленно уставились на него актеры.  
– Другие, не по сценариям моего дорогого братца, – разъяснил Тор.  
– Ну, наверное, – пожилой актер задумчиво огладил бороду. – Не вижу препятствий.  
– Отлично, – Тор потер руки: пришедшая в голову идея уже начала обретать форму. Он ухмыльнулся. – Вот чего я от вас хочу…

На следующее утро Тор проснулся с головой на тощем правом плече надежно придавленного к кровати Локи. Тор поднял голову и вытер с подбородка влажную дорожку. Каким-то образом он бессознательно переместился во сне через всю огромную кровать и разлегся поверх сухой фигуры Локи.  
Виновато улыбнувшись, Тор выпутал ноги и поднялся. Он как раз воровал очередную чистую тунику, когда Локи заговорил:  
– Ты грандиозная сволочь, Одинсон. Я не чувствую левую часть тела.  
– Ты меня обожаешь, признай это, брат, – парировал Тор, без зазрения совести крадя еще одежду. Локи со всей силы швырнул ему в лицо повязку; та отскочила от лба.  
– Когда Суртур на горе свистнет, – садясь и сбрасывая ночную рубашку, прошипел Локи. Он с плохо скрываемым отвращением взглянул на оставленное Тором мокрое слюнявое пятно.  
– Слышал, Хеймдалл возложил на тебя восстановление книжных хранилищ, брат, – непринужденно произнес Тор, проскакивая мимо Локи и искусно уворачиваясь от ленивой оплеухи.  
– Новости быстро разносятся, – проворчал Локи и, не пользуясь магией, втиснулся в штаны. При виде вороньего гнезда на голове и расфокусированных со сна зеленых глаз на Тора вдруг накатила мысль о том, до чего его смертоносный младший братец в сущности очарователен.  
– Пообедаем вместе в столовой? – предложил Тор и, ухватив его за локоть, запустил пальцы в волосы Локи в попытке их пригладить.  
– Не могу, – проворчал тот, – мы с Хеймдаллом кое над чем работаем.  
Тор нахмурился.  
– Что вы двое замыслили?  
Локи поманил его поближе. Тор наклонился.  
– Секрет, – брат, ухмыляясь, больно щелкнул его по уху.  
Тор нанес ответный удар: лизнул ладонь, вытер ее об его драгоценные волосы и метнулся к дверям, пока брат не отыскал любимый кинжал и не вонзил его в какое-нибудь место побольнее. Разъяренные вопли Локи гнали его по коридору, словно толпа рассерженных баньши.

Когда Тор увидел Локи в следующий раз, у того были плотно забинтованы пальцы. Брат, несмотря на раны, похоже, пребывал в приподнятом настроении, и сколько Тор ни тревожился и ни требовал рассказать, что случилось, оставался нем как рыба.  
Он отплатил Тору за отвратительную утреннюю выходку, подговорив ребенка подсунуть ему в тушеное мясо кровяных червей.

– Тор! Проснись, это иллюзия!  
Он подавился криком, раздирающим грудь, застывшую в стальных тисках мускулов, взбугрившихся под покрытой потом кожей. Тор заставил себя открыть глаз: над ним нависало искаженное бледное лицо Локи, небольшой вес которого охватывал бедра и каким-то образом с удивительной силой придавливал корчащееся тело.  
– Локи, – прохрипел Тор и поднял руки к его лицу. Сильно пахло озоном и горелой плотью. Локи поморщился при виде ужаса на лице Тора.  
– Я тебя ранил? – дрожащим голосом спросил Тор.  
– Ничего, с чем я не мог бы справиться, – прохладными руками вытирая с его лба пот, отрезал Локи. – Довольно распускать сопли, это весьма недостойно для короля Асгарда.  
Тор заставил себя опустить руки, сел на кровати и, стараясь не встречаться с Локи взглядом, произнес:  
– Мне следовало уйти, когда ты сказал, брат. Прости.  
Пальцы Локи, обжигающим клеймом обхватившие запястье, заставили его встать на месте.  
– Разве я тебя отпускал? – спокойным, твердым тоном произнес Локи. – Я не одна из твоих хрупких мидгардок. Что бы ты ни выкинул, я могу выдержать.  
 _Мы равны, Тор._  
– Прости, – Тор прикусил губу и, все еще напряженный после кошмара, осторожно сел обратно.  
Локи безмолвно поманил его снова лечь, и немного погодя торс Тора обвили худые руки, а к покрытой потом спине прижалась надежная грудь Локи. Тор переплел их пальцы – осторожно, чтобы не потревожить странные раны на перевязанных пальцах брата.  
– Спи, – приказал Локи, и он подчинился.

– Что с тобой такое? – со всей грациозностью пропойцы плюхаясь рядом с Тором, потребовала объяснений Брунгильда. Она дружелюбно стукнула его кулаком по руке. – Чего наша драгоценная принцесса надулась?  
– Не хочу об этом говорить, – не отрывая взгляда от танцующих на ладонях ярко-голубых искр, пробормотал Тор.  
– Тогда как насчет подраться? – вскакивая на ноги, пробурчала она. – Кстати, Хеймдалл просил тебе передать.  
Брунгильда бросила ему на колени тяжелый сверток, и Тор поднял взгляд. Отбросив бархатистую ткань, он увидел пару прекрасно сработанных длинных мечей из отполированного, гладкого, как обсидиан, черного с синим отливом металла. Помимо мечей в свертке нашлась пара наручей из того же материала с высеченными по бокам серыми рунами.   
– Они прекрасны, – выдохнул Тор, беря один из мечей и поднимая его, чтобы на свету полюбоваться мастерством кузнеца. Меч был настолько по руке, словно его сделали специально для Тора.  
– Да, материал очень капризный, зато великолепный проводник, – согласилась Брунгильда. – Тот, кто их сделал, должно быть, очень тебя любит, раз затратил столько усилий и возни.  
Тор легко провел пальцем по плоской стороне лезвия и поморщился, когда тот окрасился красным от крови. Сунув его в рот, он вспомнил плотно перевязанные пальцы Локи.  
– Ты куда? – крикнула вслед Брунгильда, когда Тор резко вскочил на ноги в затрещавшем от электричества воздухе.  
– Я вернусь, подеремся, – прокричал он в ответ, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце.  
Локи обнаружился среди стайки детей: он, ссутулившись, старался незаметно отодвинуться от сидевшей в паре футов от него зеленой горы. Халк с венком из цветов на голове – таких же, как единственный торчавший из черных локонов Локи – довольно разговаривал с забиравшимися на него детьми. Две маленькие девочки вплетали цветы в волосы Локи, пока тот что-то записывал.  
Тор с улыбкой подошел и запечатлел долгий поцелуй на его темени. Локи продолжал писать.  
– Спасибо, я тоже тебя люблю, – нежно проведя большим пальцем по мягкой коже за ухом, шепнул ему Тор.  
– Не знаю, о чем ты, брат, – лениво ухмыльнувшись при виде наручей, протянул Локи.  
– Точно, разумеется, – он опустился рядом с Локи и склонил голову, когда один из детей предложил ему венок из ярко-розовых цветов. – Над чем работаешь?  
– Над мамиными заклинаниями, – задумчиво ответил Локи. – Пытаюсь разработать что-то, что поможет фермерам выращивать больше. Ты знал, что мама могла сотворять живых существ из одной только магии? У меня пока получились только цветы.  
– Цветы красивые, – не отводя взгляда от лица Локи, заметил Тор.  
– От них мало пользы, – Локи щелкнул пальцем по большому бутону, висевшему у левого уха Тора, – хотя розовый вам идет, мой король.  
Тор рассмеялся.  
– Я согласился на тренировочный бой с Брунгильдой, придешь посмотреть, братец? – он слегка толкнул Локи в плечо.  
– И наблюдать за тем, как тебе надирают задницу? – задумчиво произнес Локи. – Нет, спасибо.  
– ЗЛАЯ ДЕВЧОНКА ВСЕГДА ПОБЕЖДАТЬ! – проревел Халк и, чихнув, поднял в воздух облако лепестков и листьев. Дети заулюлюкали. Тор на полную силу включил щенячьи глазки. Локи со вздохом потер переносицу.  
– Ну хорошо, – сдался он.

– Что я говорил? – донесся голос сидевшего высоко над ареной Локи. Халк радостно ударил по трибуне огромными кулаками. Дети восторженно захлопали. Тор поднялся на ноги, вытирая разбитую щеку. Брунгильда с "Драконьим клыком" в одной руке ухмыльнулась ему с другого края арены и ногой отбросила в сторону его меч.  
– Вот очень помогает, Локи, – крикнул он в ответ и бездумным жестом выбросил руку, позабыв в пылу битвы, что лишился Мьельнира. К его удивлению, лежавший рядом с Брунгильдой обсидиановый меч вернулся в руку, а темно-серые руны на наручах осветились жидким золотом.  
Искусность Локи всякий раз изумляла Тора.  
С широкой улыбкой на губах он направил в клинок свои силы, и у него на глазах тот окутался ярко-голубым сиянием. Брунгильда сощурилась и встала в оборонительную стойку.  
– Еще! – радостно пророкотал празднующий победу Тор.  
– Бой был не честный, – отбрасывая от лица выбившиеся из хвоста пряди, заявила Брунгильда. Она раздраженно фыркнула, пнула ближайшую скамейку, оставив на ней приличную вмятину, и ткнула пальцем в Локи, – ты сжульничал с помощью его магии.  
– Докажи, – лениво протянул Локи.  
– Ну-ну, сам не хочешь против него выйти? – огрызнулась Брунгильда.  
У Тора загорелся глаз.  
– Да, брат! Мы уже целую вечность не сходились в тренировочном бою.  
– Не без причины, – Локи закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Что? Не говори, что боишься, – Брунгильда скосила глаза, высунула язык и принялась раздражающе на него кудахтать. Халк и дети покатились со смеху.  
– Будьте уверены, леди Брунгильда, мой брат не ведает страха, – сказал Тор, с гусиными лапками теплой улыбки в уголке оставшегося глаза глядя на Локи.  
– ИДТИ ИЛИ ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ! – зеленая бестия угрожающе захрустела костяшками пальцев. У Локи дернулся глаз. Брунгильда откинула назад голову и расхохоталась.  
Локи во вспышке зеленого света материализовался на арене и пренебрежительно взглянул на Тора.  
– Что ж, покончим с этим, дубина.  
– Обещаю не бить в полную силу, братец.  
Тор широко улыбнулся и бросился в атаку.

Прокатившись по полу, они остановились: оставшийся сверху Тор одной тяжелой рукой прижал сопротивляющегося побагровевшего Локи к полу, а другой сильно стиснул тонкие запястья, удерживая острый небольшой кинжал на солидном расстоянии от любых мягких частей тела.  
– Сдаешься, брат? – выдохнул Тор, раскрасневшийся и весь гудящий от адреналина. Локи выгнулся, словно выброшенная на берег форель, и попытался врезать ему в пах. Тор придавил его еще сильнее.  
Лицо Локи порозовело от нагрузки, брови блестели от пота. Он был потрясающе красив. Тор сглотнул, когда жарко вдруг стало по совершенно иной причине. Локи оскалился злой, свирепой улыбкой и выгнулся вверх.  
– Никогда, – прошипел он Тору в лицо.  
Замерцала зеленью магия, и Тор почувствовал, как меняется тело под ладонью, как мускулистая грудь уступает место мягким округлым выступам плоти. Долю секунды он, плотно прижав руку к пышной груди, сверху вниз смотрел на знакомое лицо Наташи Романовой – а потом полетел в сторону и врезался в толстую стальную обшивку на краю арены. Последовавший разъяренный рев слышали за три этажа от них.  
– ТОР РАНИТЬ НАТ! ХАЛК ЕГО КРУШИТЬ!  
С трибун одобрительно засвистела Брунгильда. Изящно поднявшись с пола, его маленький братишка, по-прежнему щеголяя обликом Черной Вдовы, неторопливо подошел к Тору и взглянул на него сверху вниз, пребольно вогнав в плечо один из каблуков-шпилек.  
– Сдаешься, дорогой братец? – елейным тоном спросил он.  
Тор застонал, осоловело смотря на него, и получил еще один подзатыльник от Халка.   
– Скажи, что сдаешься, Тор.  
Локи наступил на запястье, тянувшееся к упавшему оружию. Тор обмяк и открыл рот.  
– Сдаюсь, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
– Прошу прощения? Что-что?   
Локи с невинным видом взмахнул ресницами. Тор стиснул зубы.  
– Сдаюсь! – рявкнул он.  
Дети довольно завопили. Локи ухмыльнулся.  
– ХАЛК СКУЧАЛ ПО НАТ.  
Ухмылка испарилась так же стремительно, как появилась.  
– Нет, безмозглая ты тварь, уйди от меня! – пятясь, крикнул Локи. – Тор, помоги!  
Тор выбрался из ямы в полу и вытряс из волос грязь и обломки. Он приложил руку к левому уху.  
– Что-что, Локи, дорогой?  
– На помощь, ты, бездушный ублюдок… Тьфу!

– Кто я для тебя? – злобно прошипел "Локи" на сцене и вмазал противнику по лицу.  
– Мое сердце, солнце и луна, центр всей моей вселенной, дорогой мой брат, – слащаво продекламировал "Тор" и крепко прижал партнера к вздымающейся груди.  
Покосившись единственным здоровым глазом, Тор приметил, как при этих словах поперхнулся своим напитком сидящий по другую сторону пиршественного стола Локи. Толпа бурно зааплодировала этому неожиданному новому повороту сюжета, и лицо Локи залилось краской.  
– Говорил же, дергает он ему, – донеслись до Тора слова Корга, адресованные сидевшему справа от него бунтовщику.  
Тор в отчаянии потер переносицу.  
– Корг, это же просто розыгрыш.  
Тот поднял руки.  
– Эй, как я и сказал, я здесь не судья, приятель. Это твое дело.

– А я-то считал богом обмана себя.  
Тор поднял взгляд от полуснятых сапогов. Локи стоял с ненормально раскрасневшимися щеками, обычно острые, наблюдательные глаза затянул легкий туман. За ужином он прилично выпил.  
– Отлично сыграно, братец, – ядовито выдохнул он, провел по длинными волосам беспокойной рукой и направился в сторону ванной, на ходу сбрасывая одежду.  
– Локи, – Тор ухватился за его локоть, но Локи сбросил держащую руку. – Прости, если задел тебя. Это должна была быть лишь безобидная шутка.  
Блеклая улыбка была раздражающе вежлива.  
– Разумеется, мой король. Браво.  
– У меня и в мыслях не было тебя злить, Локи, – Тор вломился в ванную следом за братом, – прошу, я не вынесу, если ты и дальше будешь на меня гневаться.  
Локи молниеносно развернулся, вцепился в ткань туники Тора и в ярости едва не поднял его над полом.  
– Мы вроде как браться. Хватит таких слов! – взбешенно прошипел он.  
– Не понимаю, – в отчаянии произнес Тор, когда брат с отвращением отбросил его прочь и повернулся, чтобы приготовить ванну. – Что я сделал не так?  
Локи, не говоря ни слова, продолжал стоять к нему спиной.  
– Прошу, поговори со мной, Локи, кроме тебя у меня никого не осталось.  
Локи ссутулился и глухо усмехнулся.  
– Кто я для тебя, Тор? – тихо спросил он.  
Тор замер, екнуло сердце. Лгать было бы бессмысленно. К тому же, его неуклюжий язык никогда не был мастером в придании словам нужной формы. В груди холодный стыд боролся с жаркой жаждой, но Тор как-то отыскал в себе достаточно храбрости, чтобы пройти разделявшее их с Локи расстояние и нерешительно опустить руки на узкие бедра.  
– Мое сердце, солнце и луна, центр всей моей вселенной, – прижавшись лбом к хребту Локи, прошептал он.  
С губ Локи слетел короткий выдох.  
– Убирайся.  
– Что? – Тор ушам своим не верил.  
– Тебя оставил рассудок, – бесстрастно отметил Локи. – Убирайся.  
– Я…  
– Не заставляй повторять, Тор, не то прольется кровь.  
– Так и быть.  
По дороге из ванной он осмелился легко коснуться губами плеча Локи. Оглушительно хлопнувшая за спиной дверь отрезала всякий звук и оставила Тора предаваться тоске в одиночестве. Дойдя до выхода, он обернулся взглянуть на кровать, что они с Локи делили прошедшие две недели.  
Целых две недели.  
Его вдруг навестило старое воспоминание.  
 _Локи, все еще розовощекий, по-детски пухлый, с огромными зелеными глазами на пол-лица свесился с кровати посмотреть на лежавшего на полу на своей походной койке Тора.  
– Тор, ты еще там?  
– Я тут.  
Тор обнадеживающе улыбнулся своему драгоценному маленькому братику и похлопал рукой по крошечному металлическому мечу – увы, тупому.  
– Обещаешь остаться? – робко спросил Локи.  
– Останусь, пока нужен, – поклялся Тор. – Могу держать тебя за руку, если хочешь быть уверен.  
Немного погодя с кровати застенчиво свесились крошечные бледные пальцы, теплые и шелковые. Тор осторожно взялся за них и не отпускал до того самого момента, когда солнце поднялось над балконом и залило спальню Локи лучами золотистого света._  
Он опустил взгляд на свои ладони. Исчерченные плотными мозолями, грубые, тяжелые, до чего не похожи они были на ладони его брата – элегантные ладони художника.  
Приняв решение, Тор дошел до кровати и уселся ждать.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем с мягким шипением отворилась дверь ванной.  
– Тор? – шепнули ему.  
– Я тут.  
Он приблизился, не обращая внимания на пробежавшую по лицу Локи тень паники. На сей раз тот не оттолкнул Тора, когда он поднял руки к его лицу и увидел в зеленых глазах отражение все той же раздираемой противоречиями тяги.  
– Обещаешь остаться?   
– Останусь, пока не выгонишь, – поклялся Тор и коснулся губами его губ.


End file.
